


Sunshine

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Extended Metaphors, F/M, Fluff, M/M, introspection i guess, they're at the kent farm don't ask me why, this is super fake deep im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: Tim watches the sunrise and thinks.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/gifts).



> I mentioned this idea and then Supes got excited so I promised I'd write it for her birthday, and here we are. Happy Birthday, Supes!

Tim sits on the porch swing, the wood creaking under his feet, and he stares out into the endless grass, and the sun beginning to rise, and he thinks about sunshine.

 

He thinks about sunshine, and golden blonde hair, and the sun catching on golden skin, and solar-powered superheroes.

  


He thinks about Gotham, gloomy and dim and dark and no place for sunshine. He thinks about the sunshine that resides there anyway, her bright smile and her cheery voice and her sky-blue eyes.

 

 

 

He loves her, Tim knows. He loves that bright sunshine who tumbles through Gotham’s gritty night, so out of place but fitting nowhere else.

  


 

But some sunshine makes sense, Tim thinks, like the sun in the brightest corners of the brightest city, the sun that glitters on dark skin and sparkles in dark eyes and blinds in the whites of of his teeth.

 

 

He loves him too, Tim is sure. He loves the bright sunshine that gleams out in the open, too bright and beautiful too look at.

  


 

But if they are sunshine, Tim thinks that he’s a rainy day. Sad, mostly.

Or maybe he’s a cloudy day, hiding the sun away for himself. Selfish, he knows, but he can’t give them up.

 

 

Tim rocks on the swing again and the sun is just rising over the hills in the distance, and its turning the grass golden-brown, and he hears wood creaking.

 

He doesn’t move as people sit on either side of him.

 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Kon says after a minute. Tim can feel their legs pressing together. He focuses on the sensation.

 

“Just thinking about abstract extended metaphors,” Tim says, staring at Kon’s leg touching his.

 

Steph laughs, and the sound warms Tim’s heart.

 

“Only you, you dork,” she says, still laughing.

 

“Sorry for waking you,” Tim says.

 

“Well, thinking about abstract metaphors _can_ be pretty loud,” Kon says. Tim elbows him, and Steph leans her head on Tim’s shoulder, her hair tickling his arm.

 

“Keep your penny, Kon, Timbo doesn’t need more money,” she says.

 

“Wasn’t gonna give it to him anyway,” Kon teases.

 

“I’ve been swindled by my own girlfriend,” Tim deadpans, lacing his fingers with Kon.

 

“And your boyfriend,” Kon says, squeezing their interlocked hands.

 

“You’ve got us, it was all a scam for your money,” Steph says, nuzzling into his shoulder.

 

“I knew it,” Tim says, and Kon and Steph laugh.

  
  
The sun comes up over the hill and Tim has to look away, but he still feels it’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments/kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
